


min2 drabbles

by softyugyeom



Category: SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Blowjobs, Bottom!Taemin, Daddy Kink, Little!Jimin, M/M, Praise Kink, Sad Jimin, Top!Jimin, Top!Taemin, bottom!jimin, lots of other tags?, sad taemin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyugyeom/pseuds/softyugyeom
Summary: a collection of drabbles written on mobile





	

jimin whined, looking up at the elder from his seat on the table as taemin cooked. the younger mewled softly, standing up so he could wrap his arms around the smaller's waist, "daddy, when is breakfast gonna be done?" blond hair was brushed out of jimin's face by taemin's gentle digits, "soon, baby boy." he pecked the blond's nose, waiting for the pancakes go finish before cutting them for the younger after buttering them up, he then poured syrup over the cut pancakes, setting the plate on the table. "eat, love, i have to get changed & i'll be right back down." jimin nodded, stabbing a piece with the fork given to him, placing the pancake piece in his mouth. he looked up as he heard taemin walking upstairs & he quickly finished his breakfast, standing so he could clean up the kitchen & he opened the fridge door to grab a juice box, drinking it a tad to fast which resulted in a brain freeze.

**Author's Note:**

> this was super short i'm sorry


End file.
